In the case of conventional vehicle tires, it is known to turn up the insert in the tire bead around a bead core. As a result, the insert or the carcass ply is firmly anchored in the tire bead. Such conventional vehicle tires are produced by the inner layer and the inserts first being arranged as wide material plies on a tire building drum. Subsequently, the bead core is placed onto the insert and the end of the insert is turned up around the core. In the case of conventional tire production, in one method step the end of the insert is turned up around the bead core from the inner side of the tire. In a two-stage method for producing vehicle tires, the tire carcass is built up on a separate carcass drum. Such a carcass drum is generally of a relatively complex construction.
In the case of the conventional tire building methods, both sidewalls are wrapped around on the carcass drum. Subsequently, the tire carcass with the already applied sidewalls is moved to the shaping drum. A disadvantage of this conventional method is that certain tire constructions cannot be realized.